All ron's Fault
by sauciewench85
Summary: Harry and Draco Both suffer break ups and begin to notice things. My first (and Pen's) joint fic. ENJOY! CHAPTER 6 YAY!
1. Harry's anger

It's All Ron's Fault.  
  
A PennyBlue-Eyes LenaLovely12 Original. ^^  
  
Chapter one  
  
By Pen  
  
Notes: hey, hey. This is our (Pen's and Mine) first joint fic. So please... be kind. Reviews are like money, the gift that keep on giving. ^_^  
  
Warnings: Slash and possibly some crude humor. Depending on our moods. *evil grin*  
  
Rating: erm um *looks at pen* PG to PG-13 for now. Might change later on. Me being the Hentai I am *snicker*  
  
and On with the fic.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I just don't understand any of this!"  
  
Harry looked at Seamus with something like shame in his green eyes.  
  
"It's not my fault," he said quietly, trying to grab the other boys hand. He brushed Seamus's fingers, and Seamus snapped his hand away.  
  
"You think we should stay separate because Ron is uneasy about it?" Seamus asked. "Who's fault is it then? Ok, Ron's your best friend, but we've been together for ages! And now poor Ronnie-kins is annoyed by it. I just don't believe that you could be so spineless!"  
  
"I'm not!" Harry snapped. "If I were, I'd want to break up! But all I'm asking you is not to do - anything - in front of Ron."  
  
Seamus's reply was to stalk downstairs to the Common Room. Harry sat down on his bed and sighed. Sure, he was gay. Ron had accepted that easily enough. He'd promised to deal with it, even help Harry if he needed it.  
  
Then, instead, he'd bailed out.  
  
"You can't go out with Seamus!" he'd said, eyes round. "It's just - weird, knowing that you share a room."  
  
"I've shared a room for five years with all of you!" Harry had said. But Ron had been adamant. He could not cope with Harry and Seamus. So, Harry had appealed to his boyfriend. But even cooling off, not to mention pretending to break up, had sent Seamus into a spin. It now looked as if Harry would have to choose between his best friend and his boyfriend.  
  
Why couldn't Ron trust him? He flopped down onto the bed and shut his eyes in defeat. It wasn't like he wanted Ron to join in. He just wanted Ron to accept who he was, the way he'd accepted Harry for five years. The problem was, Ron had had a plan in his head for years. He was going to set Harry up with Ginny, or Hermione. Now his idea was kaput, broken, gone.  
  
Harry stood up and decided to find Seamus. He'd have to apologies, of course, and then try to talk to Ron again. But he didn't have to go that far. He bounced off Seamus in the doorway, landing hard on his ass on the floor. Seamus gave him a hand up, taking it away as soon as Harry was steady.  
  
"Look, Harry, we need to talk. I know we just did, but this is something I really need to say." Seamus took a deep breath and went on. "Ron's been interfering with our relationship for ages. Even when we're by ourselves, you're paralyzed by the thought that Ron will come in. I can't do this anymore."  
  
"You're breaking up with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't want to, but we can't go on like this." Seamus kissed Harry, hard, and walked out. Harry stood there, until the words actually seeped in.  
  
Seamus had dropped him. He was single again.  
  
"This is all his fault!" Harry roared at the empty room. He turned to Ron's bed, and, not for the first time, wanted to kill the red head.  
  
Instead, he contented himself by putting Trevor into Ron's bed, and short sheeting it.  
  
Ron really had to pay for this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter one. Short and sweet, just to torture you all. *evil cackle* I've had caffeine. *ponders* 5 reviews and you'll get the next chapter. Sounds fair? Hey usually I ask for 10 but since my birthday was Saturday (and I got a cell phone) I'm in a good mood.  
  
JA! Pen and Lena. 


	2. DRACO HAS BEEN DUMPED?

All Ron's Fault.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Written By Lena (that would be me)  
  
Notes: thanks to those of you who left NICE reviews. And don't worry, Harry will have no sympathy *evil chuckle* heh  
  
Warnings: same as chapter one.  
  
Oh and I don't own them but if I did there would be some changes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll kill him. Draco thought to himself. I'm going to kill him! He woke me up from a perfectly good dream of Potter over a fire on a spit. heh. He glanced up at his boyfriend, Blaise Zabini and smiled.  
  
"Blaise, my dear boy, what is it *this* time?" Draco asked, trying his hardest not to strangle the poor boy.  
  
"Draco, I. I."  
  
"Try to form a coherent sentence will you."  
  
"Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore." Blaise said in one breath. ((translation: I don't think we should see each other anymore.))  
  
"What? Are you breaking up with me?" Draco asked, jaw on the ground. This isn't happening. *I'm* the one who should break up with *him* not the other way around.  
  
"yea. Sorry Draco. But I don't feel the same way I did when we started going out."  
  
"I understand." Draco said in a tone that was way toooo calm.  
  
"Uh, are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Of course Zabini. Now sod off so I can finish my homework." Blaise looked at Draco, and backed out of the room and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Life sucks! Draco screamed mentally.  
  
*****  
  
And so the next day at dinner the buzz around the school was Seamus and Harry had broken up because of Ron, which could bee seen at the daggers Harry was glaring and the fact that it seemed someone "accidentally" put itching powder in his uniforms as revenge, and the other buzz was that Draco had been DUMPED!  
  
"Scandalous." Lavender and Patti shrieked.  
  
"If they say that one more time I'm performing a sacrifice." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll help." Ginny said.  
  
Also the other rumor, which no one believed, was that Seamus and Blaise where now dating.  
  
"That's a bloody lie." Harry said to Neville.  
  
"It's true! Look." and at that very moment they all saw Blaise and Seamus walk out of the dinning hall, Blaise reaching down to erm. grab Seamus's rear and the Seamus lean up and *AHEM* stick his tongue is Blaise's ear.  
  
There where two very loud thumps. The people in the hall looked and saw a flustered Harry and a disgruntled Draco get off the floor. They put their heads on the table and both thought at the same time.  
  
they make me sick! ************^_^********  
  
TBC?  
  
That would be chapter two. what did you think? Constructive criticism please. Not over stating the fact I suck at grammar and summaries (I know this, and I've come to terms with it). 5 reviews, that's all I ask. 


	3. Hallway run in

All Ron's Fault.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Written By Penny  
  
Notes: thanks to those of you who left reviews. I'm asking for 5 reviews for this chapter, which isn't a big request!  
  
Warnings: same as chapter one.  
  
Oh and I don't own them but if I did there would be some changes.  
  
Harry was mad.  
  
Just the thought of being rejected for Blaise Zabini - Blaise! - made him want to scream at Ron. But he had the sneaking suspicion that the only thing that would make any impact on Ron would be a good right hook.Was he desperate enough to lose his best friend? No... he, guessed not. But something had to be done.  
  
Hermione was watching him carefully, making sure he didn't do anything he'd regret. "Juts ignore everyone, harry," she had soothed. "Even Ron if you have to."  
  
*Then* she had had the utter insensitivity to suggest a reason for Ron's behaviour, in Ron's hearing.  
  
"Maybe Ron likes you," she suggested, stroking Harry's hair as she would a child. It was completely innocent, as was the suggestion, but neither had the same reaction.  
  
Two high pitched screams came to Draco's ears as he exited the library. A few seconds later, Potter, running as fast as possible, but hampered by the sheet twined around him to hide - Draco was guessing - the red satin boxers, cannoned into him.  
  
Draco found himself under both Potter and the sheet. Oh, my God! How could finnigan give this guy up for Blasie! The body! Oh, the body! It was all he culd do to keep himself from running his hands over Potter's backside. He contented himself by stroking his stomach.  
  
Harry jumped back in shock. "Malfoy! What the Hell were you doing!?"  
  
"Relax," Draco said lazily. "I don't actually like you - but if you're going to throw a body like that on top of me, what do you expect?"  
  
"You - but - what -" Harry gabbled. He looked down at his bare chest. He'd never considered himself special.  
  
Draco followed his gaze. Oh, the muscles on that chest! The wonder of it! Can't he just wrap the sheet back around him before I-  
  
"But you don't like me," Harry said faintly.  
  
"Very good, Potter," Draco said, applauding slightly. "I do find you disturbingly more attracive than me, so if you'd like to put the sheet back on..."  
  
Potter didn't move. Typical. Ok, I tried to warn him. And for Slytherin, not to mention a Malfoy, that's fairly unheard of.  
  
"Potter? Though I don't like you - in fact, I had you, everything you stand for, and your house - I am not responsible for what will now happen. you should have put the sheet back on." I hate him! I do! Really!  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Malfoy leant forward and kissed him. Long, hungrily and with so much passion that Harry kissed back bemusedly.  
  
Then Draco threw him away. "Get away, Potter. Stay far away from me - or I'll kill you."  
  
He stalked off. Wow, what a kiss. I mean - I shouldn't have done *that*, it was wrong, oh GOD! I must stay away from him.  
  
Harry just sat there, touching his mouth with one finger until Hermione found him and gently urged him back to bed.  
  
Harry had only one train of thought. Malfoy and the kiss. He scares me. I have to stay away.  
  
"Yes," he said aloud, unaware of Hermione's puzzled look. "I must stay away from him. He is bad - evil - dangerous. He kissed me."  
  
Hermione felt scared.  
  
------  
  
TBC!  
  
What did you think? and be honest. PLEASE! 5 reviews, is all i ask. 


	4. Just another Potions class

All Ron's Fault.  
  
Chapter four written by Penny. (two in a row i know, but it's what happens when Lena gets writers block).  
  
Warnings: same as the first  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know about pen, but i don't own them. And I'm sure if Pen did own them she would tell me and let me have Draco.  
  
Notes: *being nudged by pen. Lena sighs* Ok, so pen doesn't get killed Thank you to Dark Illusion. You'll understand why you're being thanked.  
  
ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER! 5 reviews please!  
  
-------------------  
  
Why did I? Sure in the past 2 years Potter has filled out some, in a good way. DID I just think that? I did. Draco closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms.  
  
"Problems Malfoy?" A voice asked.  
  
"Of all the people to find me sulking in the library it HAD to be you Mudblood." Draco sneered looking up at Hermione.  
  
"What just happened out there?" She asked, ignoring the Mudblood comment  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Draco said looking out the window.  
  
"Quit the shit Malfoy, Tell me why you made my best friend turn into a blubbering idiot, now."  
  
"Nice mouth you got their Granger, hope you don't kiss the Weasel with that mouth." Draco smirked. A Malfoy never admits to anything, even when there is hard proof against them, Lucius was a good model for this.  
  
"You're a pompous asshole who doesn't deserve him, so stay away." She said getting very mad.  
  
"You know you look like a chipmunk who's hiding meatballs in it's cheeks when you get all mad like that." Draco laughed inwardly as Hermione let out a shriek and stormed out of the library. "That was almost to much fun." he paused and added "almost."  
  
Draco smirked and stood, looking forward to Potions, where he could watch Potter squirm like he sat on worms and didn't realize it.  
  
Harry was wrecked, mentally and physically. He hadn't slept until about five in the morning (well, that was the last time he'd checked his clock) and now he had Potions with the one person he dreaded most. Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy swaggered past, muttering a barely audible. "potter." harry cowered in his seat, and Hermione put an arm about his shoulders, ignoring the "what the f*ck?" looks she was getting from Ron.  
  
Halfway through the lesson, Snape, looking as usual like an overgrown bat, swooped down behind Harry. "Potter."  
  
Harry jumped. "It's a bat out of Hell!" he shouted, unaware of the daggered looks he was receiving.  
  
"Potter," Snape said softly. "That's twenty points from Gryffindor. I suppose you haven't completed your homework either?"  
  
Harry looked at him blankly. "Bad," he said. Hermione dropped her head in her hands, muttering 'dear god' under her breath. "No, wait. Evil - dangerous - oh, homework!" He pulled the sheet of parchment from his bag. He waved it triumphantly. "He kissed me, Professor!" he said brightly.  
  
Instant uproar. Snape blanched. Malfoy hid himself under the desk, and Ron, tired of not getting an answer, stood up and roared "What the Hell?"  
  
Seamus, jumping up from the back seat he was sharing with Blaise, strode down to Harry.  
  
"Who kissed you?" he shouted. "How dare they? You're mine, and I won't -" he cut off sheepishly. "Oh."  
  
"Well," Dean said cheerfully to Neville, who looked a bit confused by the general lack of order following this statement, "just another Potions lesson, hey? It's gotten even better since Harry decided he was gay."  
  
There was a thump as Neville hit the floor. "Doesn't look like anyone told him," Dean said to Seamus, who was now being shunned by Blaise. "Surprising really. I always knew he was a bit dense, but this..." he trailed off and shook his head.  
  
Yes, it was just another Potions lesson.  
  
----------------  
  
TBC.  
  
5 reviews please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes* pwease 


	5. Potion's class revisited

All Ron's Fault.  
  
Chapter five: WRITTEN BY LENA!  
  
Warnings: same as the first  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know about pen, but i don't own them. And I'm sure if Pen did own them she would tell me and let me have Draco.  
  
Notes: yes this chapter has taken quite a while to come out... the reason? Lena's mom is an evil wench. Simple as that.  
  
PS: sorry if the grammer...spacing....spelling... or anything else is suckie in this chapter. My computer's on the fritz. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!  
  
*extra emphasis on words*  
  
+++++++++++++++@_@++++++++++  
  
"Calling me a 'bat outta hell', daydreaming in my class, and causing a disruption in the middle of my class. You know what that gets you?" Snape asked  
  
"Ummm, a lecture?" Harry asked with out thinking. His hand immediately covered his mouth after he said that. Snape's eyes narrowed.  
  
It gets you detention. Starting now, I'll be back in an hour." With a swirl of his cloak Snape was *click, click, click* gone. And Harry was left with a potions classroom that had seen better days. Hell! Florida after hurricane Andrew looked better then this.  
  
"stupid Snape. I was frazzled, I didn't know what I was saying. So what if I called him a bat outta hell. No excuse for giving me detention. Cleaning up the stupid potions lab. Stupid Draco. ," Harry shook his head, "It wasn't that good of a kiss." growl "stupid kiss."  
  
"You know that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity." a voice drawled for the door.  
  
Harry hit his head on the table that he was cleaning under.  
  
"OW! son of a bitch!" Harry yelled grabbing his head.  
  
"Such vulgar language Harry. Tisk, tisk. Not very becoming of a gryiffindor."  
  
Harry looked up at the source of the voice, none other then the boy he was currently complaining about.  
  
"When you're involved, Draco, it's necessary." Harry said  
  
"Oh, ouch. That hurt." Draco said, feigning hurt.  
  
"You're a bad actor Draco." Harry stood up, "what do you want?" he asked, walking to another desk to clean the top of it.  
  
"Can't an enemy come and visit another enemy with out raising suspicion?" Draco asked walking towards Harry.  
  
"No. Especially when one of those enemies thinks the other is a slimy git and doesn't trust that other enemy alone." Harry answered, ignoring that thought he had, continuing to walk away from Draco.  
  
Draco came up quickly behind Harry and pulled Harry towards him, pressing their bodies together. He leaned his head forward so his face was right next to Harry's ear.  
  
"What's the matter Harry," he paused to lick Harry's ear, "scared?"  
  
Harry suppressed a moan.  
  
"O-no. I'm not scared. It's nothing." Harry said quickly, detangling himself from Draco and walking to clean Snape's desk.  
  
Draco's inner child screamed. His inner sex driven teenager quickly shoved said inner child into a mental closet. Draco shook his head and come up behind Harry, placing a hand on either side of him, cutting off any form of escape.  
  
Draco brought his mouth to the base of Harry's neck and whispered. "It didn't look like nothing in potions yesterday." That whisper sent chills down Harry's spine. He turned around and was nose to nose with Draco.  
  
"Lack of sleep due to You-Know-Who." Harry said running his hands down Draco's arms, bringing them to rest on Draco's hands.  
  
"And which you-know-who are you talking about?" Draco whispered, their lips inches apart.  
  
"just, you-know-who." Harry responded with a smirk.  
  
"really?"  
  
"really."  
  
"you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive"  
  
"only fools are positive"  
  
"Draco,"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"shut up and kiss me."  
  
Draco wasn't one to take orders well, but this one he complied with. He pulled Harry close and kissed him, hard. getting all his feelings through and more with one kiss. After a few minutes of snogging, Harry pulled away to clear everything off of Snape's desk.  
  
"My, my Harry. Never thought you'd do that." Draco said.  
  
"well I'm just full of surprises aren't I." Harry said smiling. Draco smirked and grabbed Harry around the waist, lifted him up, and laid him down on Snape's desk, he was still standing. He began unbuttoning Harry's shirt, very slowly. Taking the time to kiss the newly exposed flesh. When the shirt was off Draco latched his mouth onto one of Harry's nipple, sucking and kissing them while one of his hands played with the other nipple then he switched. Very soon Harry was squirming under Draco.  
  
"you're such a fucking tease." Harry said between pants of breath. Draco's answer to that was to blow on one of Harry's damp nipples, causing the young Gryiffindor to arch against him. It didn't take long for Draco's shirt to join Harry's on the floor. Draco moved to sit on Harry's lap, leaning over to kiss his chest.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I hope for your sake that- MERLIN'S BERMUDA SHORTS! WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUMBLEDORE'S BEARD IS GOING ON HERE?!" Snape screamed. Hermione and Ron, who where on the way to retrieve Harry from detention, heard Snape's scream and came running.  
  
What they saw when they got was Snape hyperventilating holding on the door frame for dear life and they saw Draco and Harry, both with out shirts and both blushing the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN LAYERS OF HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ron yelled before grabbing onto the other side of the door frame for support.  
  
Hermione was, in a word, pissed. Harry was like a younger brother to her, so she did the one thing she could think of. She marched over to Draco and grabbed him by the ear.  
  
"Get off Malfoy." She said in a tone that was all too calm. which, incidentally, made her even scarier.  
  
"Ow. OW. Ow. OW. ok, I'm off can you let go of my ear now?" Draco asked. He rubbed his ear and looked a the floor.  
  
"Out. now." Snape managed between breaths in a brown paper bag he conjured up. Draco grabbed his shirt, cast a wink at Harry (which made the Gryffindor boy blush and Hermione see red) and walked out of the room. Still managing to hold that air of "even though a girl brought me to my knees I am still better then you".  
  
"Harry, dear, what happened?" Hermione asked, trying to remain sweet and kind.  
  
"He didn't attack me." Harry said right off the bat.  
  
"then what did happen?" Hermione asked again, eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Well he tried out this new magical mouthwash that changes flavor for the person who's tasting it. he said it tasted like strawberries, and I didn't buy it. So I. I tasted it for myself." Harry explained, looking at his feet.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron and Snape passed out and Hermione glowing red.  
  
Yea. the potions classroom always brings out the worst in people. 


	6. The Truth About Harry

All Ron's Fault- Chapter 6. The Truth about Harry

Notes: Yea I know long time no update. But real life is a wench.

Warnings: SLASH! Yes my slash loving friends I will have some more slash. Also this is the Angst chapter. Yes this story takes place in 6th year AFTER Order of the Phoenix which means Siri is dead. Sorry.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

/Owl posts/

--Thoughts-

Harry sat out by the lake thinking. The past week had be interesting to say the least. He gets dumped by Seamus, Hermione has the audacity to say that Ron may like him shutter, Seamus starts going out with Blaise, Draco kisses him, he calls Snape a bat out of hell, gets detention, makes out with draco on Snape's desk, comes to terms with the fact he's not calling Draco by his given name, and he and draco got a weeks work of detention when Snape came too.

Harry sighed. His life was NEVER easy.

Harry watched in detached amusement as the Giant Squid tries to attack some first year that wandered to close to the shore. He wished Sirius could be here. He'd know what to do. But no, Sirius was dead. No thanks to him. Draco was wrong. Harry shouldn't stay away from Draco, Draco should stay away from Harry. That is if Draco wanted to live to see the age of 17. Harry was a black cat and he knew it. He was surprised that Ron and Hermione stayed with him after Sirius died.

--It's not fair.-- Harry thought laying in the grass, --why can't I be happy?--

Harry sat up suddenly.

Could he be happy with Draco?

No that didn't matter. So Harry set forth a plan. He'd ignore draco in hopes that any little speck of hope he had for a functional relationship with his enemy would be squashed like a bug.

((2 weeks later))

Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune, Son of the most notorious death eater, Slytherin Prince, Ice Prince, and all around sex god was in a funk. He has been trying for the past two weeks to get Harry alone and it was like the blasted boy with lived was IGNORING HIM! No one ignores Draco Vladimir Xavier Malfoy, NO ONE! But the weird thing was he wasn't mad that Harry was ignoring him he was... depressed. Harry ignored him completely. He didn't talk, insult, didn't even blink in Draco's general direction. And draco was acting like a freaking girl because of it. Blaise thought he was bonkers, Theo laughed every time he saw Draco, and Crabbe and Goyle... well they didn't do much of anything to begin with so didn't change anything.

All around life... SUCKED! Draco had to do something. Something big to catch Harry's attention. At that exact moment he spotted Hermione Granger heading to the library.

--When the object of one's affection is being stubborn, one must corner said object's best friend and seek his/her consul on getting the object in question's affection. Never mind the fact that I've already done this before and when I did that, I insulted her.-- with an evil grin Draco set forth on his new plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gra- Hermione! Wait up!" Draco called as he ran down the hall. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks The last time she herd that voice it was calling her a chipmunk with meet balls in her mouth... it could be him. "HERMIONE!" She looked out the window to make sure no pigs were flying, cause that would be the other only occasion (short of the grimsmen of the apocalypse coming down to borrow her copy of Cosmo) when the muggle born hating Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy would talk to her... and by first name!

Seeing no pigs she turns and looked at the blond Slytherin.

"Yes. What do you want?" Hermione asked. Unlike her two best friends she paid attention the hat's warning last year about unity and was trying her best to mend the wounds between Slytherin and Gryffindor. (She had already made great breakthroughs by making friends with Millicent and Pansy).

"Can I talk to you somewhere... private?" Draco asked. Something about the way Draco looked at her made her nod and lead him to the room of requirement.

"Alright you have my attention... what do you want?" Hermione asked sitting on one of the chairs the room provided her. Draco took the one across from her.

"It's about Harry. I'm sure you've noticed that we've been acting differently to each other." Hermione snorted.

"I'd have to be blind. Deaf, and dumb not to notice. You go from enemies to making out to Harry ignoring you in less then one month. What does this have to do with me?"

"I can't live with out him. I don't know what it means but the two weeks he's been ignoring me has been hell. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think with out remember him. It's so flipping bizarre. I shouldn't be thinking these things considering out history. But I do and I'd rather have him hating me then him not noticing I exist." Finished with his speech he looked at the floor.

"Why him Draco. You could have anyone you want... why Harry?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because he's exactly opposite of what I should be attracted to. He's bright where I'm dark, he's warm where I'm cold, he laughs when I sneer, his smile brightens up a room where mine mostly makes people cry." Draco said.

"Have you told him this?" Hermione asked.

"No. Every time I try to get him alone he says "You don't need me messing things up" and walks away."

"Just as I suspected. He tried to do this with me and Ron when Sirius Died. He doesn't want anyone he loves to get hurt." At Draco's shocked look Hermione quickly added "I'm sure he just has strong feelings for you... maybe not love just strong feelings" Draco noticeably relaxed.

"why are you helping me when before you sent me to my knees when you saw me making out with the golden boy?"

"Because then I didn't actually believe you're safe for him. But after seeing the way he reacted after cutting you out of his life, I want him to be happy more then anything in the world." She finished smiling. Draco returned the smile.

"So how can I get him to talk to me?" Draco asked. Hermione thought for a moment then smiled. She leaned forward and started whispering to Draco, who (as Hermione talked) got a bigger and bigger grin on his face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Then next morning dawned bright and warm. The sun was out, the birds were singing, and Hagrid was watering his plants outside his house. Yup it was a great day. Unless you were Harry Potter. Then all you saw was black.

He was having a bad morning. First his alarm went off late and if it hadn't been for Pig he would have over slept. Then there was no more hot water, he got shampoo in his eye, stubbed his toe on the way to get his books, his ink bottle exploded in his backpack, he couldn't find he potion's book, and he was missing his left shoe. All this before he left the dorm room.

Once he obtained the lost shoe he headed down for Breakfast.

The day looked up from there. They were having his favorite breakfast today: pancakes with maple syrup, sausage patties and links, every form of egg you can imagine and orange juice. Sitting down at the table he dug into his plate.

Soon everyone's ears were invaded by the sound of flapping wings. Harry didn't bother to look up. So when a regal looking eagle owl stood in front of him, he was shocked. It was Holding a letter, and it was addressed to him. Harry untied the letter and gave the Owl some sausage. The owl then took flight.

"Who's it from mate?" Ron asked. Harry gave him a "I'm still pissed at you so don't talk to me" look and opened the letter.

/Dear Harry (look I didn't call you potter... wait I just did.. DAMN IT!),

By now you're wondering why you're day went from suddenly bad to very good. I had some help and I found out what your favorite breakfast was. Then, with a little persuasion and threatening them with clothes, I got the house elves to change the breakfast menu.

I know you don't want me to get close, but don't you realize knowing you want me and I want you but I'm not able to get you makes me want you even more.

Confused, well I am.

Here's a poem to describe how I feel since I can't really put it in words of my own.

I hate your unruly hair,  
I hate it when you stare,

I hate it when you don't talk to me,  
I hate your big coke-bottle glasses,  
and the way you read my mind,  
I hate you so much it makes me sick,  
it even makes me rhyme.  
I hate it when your always right,  
I hate it when you lie,  
I hate it when you make me laugh,  
and even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it when your not around,  
and the fact that you didn't write,  
But most of all I hate the way how I don't hate you,  
not even close,  
not even a little bit,   
not even at all.

Yea... I guess that sums it up.

If this changes anything, anything at all, please meet me in the room of requirement during third period break.

Sincerely,

Draco V.X. Malfoy/

Harry stared at the paper for a good five minutes after he finished it. He looked across the Great Hall to see Draco staring at him, questions written all over his face.

--Well he's extremely stubborn... I guess I'll have to tell him the truth about me so he'll finally leave me alone. Harry folded the letter, put it in his DADA book and left the great hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco sat in the room of requirement looking at the wall. Harry hadn't given him any indication that the letter ment something to him, but Hermione assured Draco that she caught Harry reading it again in DADA with a smile on his face.

"He'll be there." The bushy haired witch assured him. Draco sighed and pulled out a book to read while he waited.

Not even ten minutes later Harry walked into the room. He looked at Draco and then looked at his feet. Draco stood quickly and smiled at Harry.

"you came." Draco said. Harry nodded. "you wanna sit?" Harry nodded again. "are you gonna talk?" Draco asked smirking. Harry sat down.

"I'm only here to tell you what you don't know about me. I'm not all happy and cheerful as I appear to be. There's another side to me. One that no one knows." Harry said looking at his hands. He felt the couch shift as Draco sat next to him. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. And you will... everyone I love gets hurt because of me."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed and started in on telling Draco everything. From being raised as a common servant by the Dursley's to losing his Godfather. Several times Harry had pause to compose himself before he cried. But the fact that this would drive Draco away and that things would get back to normal kept him from breaking down.

Draco was shocked, appalled, and disgusted. But not by Harry. He was all these emotions because he had no idea. His father, may he rot in Azkaban, and Severus has always told him that Harry Potter was no more then a spoiled brat that got what he wanted when he wanted it and had an ego the size of Gringots because the Muggles he was raised by treated him like a prince.

He had no idea that the real Harry was treated more like a house-elf. He had the emotional scars and physical ones to prove that. He also didn't know how much Voldemort had effected him. Every year he faces certain death. HE was beginning to hate Harry's Muggle relatives, Voldemort, and his father even more.

But the one man he hated with a passion after Harry's story was Dumbledore. The blind, twinkling eyed, old coot had let Harry go into certain death every year, left him with those god awful relatives for the summer, and kept valuable information from the poor boy when he needed to know it. If Draco had his way, Dumbledore would be gone before the end of his sixth year. No child disserves to be abused the way Harry was, and Draco told Harry just that.

"You don't disserve the way you were treated. Have you told the Muggle authorities?" Draco asked.

"No. My teacher called home once because I came to school with a limp. My Aunt told her that it was just friendly cousin fights that got outta hand. Nothing to worry over. Then I'd get locked in my cupboard under the stairs for about a month." Harry said simply as if it was no big deal. The silence that followed that statement was deafening.

--There, I did it. He'll stay away from the freakish black cat.-- Harry thought. He expected Draco to sneer and say don't ever touch me again, he'd even put money on it that draco would hex him and then hex himself to make him forget. But what he didn't expect was Draco to grab his chin and kiss him. Oh and what a kiss. It made Harry's knees turn to jelly, his mind turn to goo, and made every nerve in his body stand on end.

When they broke the kiss for much needed oxygen Harry looked at draco shocked.

"you're not running away... or hexing me... or beating me up. What gives?" Harry asked looking up at Draco.

"Because. You need someone to talk to. Obviously We- Ron and Hermione don't know about this, and I don't think you want them to. You don't want a therapist cause you already know what's wrong with you, and all those problems made you the person I want to be with." Draco finished softly.

"But what about everyone? Your image, your father." Harry asked.

"To hell with everyone. I'm happier when I'm with you and nothing or no one can change that." Draco said. Harry's eyes watered and he Crushed his lips to Draco's.

The both were absent from the rest of their classes that day.

----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in a dark room of Azkaban prison one Lucius Malfoy was being released. He walked down the hallway out into the bright lights of the outside world. He apparated to the outskirts of the Malfoy manor and walked inside quickly.

--I knew enough money would get me out. Now I have to find that ungrateful little worm of a son that left me to rot there when I left specific instructions to get me out with the money left in the vault. That and I have to kill Harry Potter-- Lucius smiled to himself as he entered his study and sat down to write a letter.

-----------------------

TBC!

What will Lucius do? Penny If you're out there... EMAIL ME! Feedback please!


End file.
